


Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader: I Remember You

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, his name is so freaking long and it takes so long to type, oh god what have I done, sorry - Freeform, uughhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should remember who you are, even after all he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, THIS IS THE LAST ONE! I don't have ANY MORE Benedict for you guys. And I probably never will again.  
> Note: This was going to be more parts, but I just ended up stopping. xoxo

You walked down the dreary streets of London with something on your mind. You were thinking about him. You had been close friends before he had gotten the job, and you hadn't spoken to him since. Being on the telly was probably one of the best things that happened to him, but he promised he'd call you. He promised.  
-*-*-  
"Hello?" Benedict answered on the phone. You glanced over, seeing the excitement grow on his face. "You're kidding me. Oh, God, okay. Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned towards you. "I got it. I got the position."  
"Oh, my God, Benny!" you squealed, running over and hugging him. "When do you go on?"  
"They said they want me down there now." You let go and grinned.  
"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. Promise you'll call and tell me everything."  
"Promise."  
-*-*-  
You felt a small pang in your heart. He had promised you. It was a promise. You glanced to your left and saw a familiar memorial park, one you and Benedict used to go to. You sighed. You pulled out your phone as you sat on one of the small swings. Pulling up the DeviantArt website, you uttered a small chuckle at the short stories of the 'Sherlock' reader inserts. Then you saw the 'SherLolly' and 'JohnLock'. You wondered... did he even remember you after all this?  
~~~  
Benedict sat in the trailer. The last episode of season two of 'Sherlock' had just aired. He sighed. Why was he thinking so much? His mind wandered towards a girl he once knew. What was her name...  
He blinked and grunted. Of course, how could he forget? He'd been thinking about her for the past month. He wanted to see her desperately, he had to speak to her, but he wasn't allowed to leave. He decided to sneak out, standing up and putting on a black bowler hat and dark coat. Opening the trailer door slowly, he made sure no one was looking before walking briskly off the set.  
His footsteps hit the ground with a thud as he pulled out his phone, checking for messages. He had recently discovered a website called DeviantArt, and found it amusing due to all of the fictitious work written by the fans. 'SherLolly' and 'JohnLock' sat around every corner when he looked, making him chuckle slightly. He wondered... did you still remember him before all this?  
~~~  
You swung yourself on the old, battered swing, about to read another ridiculous story when you heard footsteps behind you. You ignored them, not actually caring who they belonged to.  
"(Y/N)?" you heard a voice behind you. You could've sworn, you'd heard that voice before. Turning and putting your phone in your pocket, you saw him. It had been so long.  
"Benedict!" you shrieked happily, running to give him a bear hug.  
"Hey!" he greeted with a chuckle, returning your embrace. You pulled away, staying at arm's length.  
"What, how, what are you doing here?" you asked.  
"Well, I was getting a bit bored in my trailer, so I thought I'd take a walk," he replied. "Saw you and here I am." You grinned as wide as your face would let you, unable to contain the delight that was bursting out.  
"How's the filming going?"  
"Well, last episode just aired. I'm supposed to be in my trailer right now."  
"What, you sneaked out?" you asked. He nodded with a laugh. You blushed a little, feeling your cheeks turn a shade of pink. "Why didn't you ever call?"  
"I don't know," he answered. "I was nervous."  
"Come on, we were best friends. Course you could call me."  
"Yes, but..." He trailed off, turning his gaze slightly as he removed his hat and fiddled with it. You frowned a little, wondering why he didn't answer. He turned back and bit his lip nervously, placing his hat underneath his arm as he took your hands in his. Why wasn't he saying anything? Unless...  
Suddenly, his lips met with yours, catching you by surprise. Slowly, your eyes shut heavily as you sighed. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours, giving a small chuckle.  
"I thought you had forgotten me," you whispered. He looked into your (E/C) eyes.  
"I remember you," he told you. "I always have." You grinned again and placed a small peck on his lips before turning and dragging him to the swings.  
Extended Ending  
You two were kissing together in that park, but what you didn't notice at the moment was the fact that there were a few photographers snapping pictures. Benedict turned at one point, spotting them and grabbing your hand.  
"Oi, Benedict!" they called after him as you two ran.  
"I thought you said you sneaked out!" you gasped as Benedict pulled you along the sidewalk.  
"I'm not very good at sneaking out," he replied, desperate to get away from the paparazzi. You laughed. Soon, he tried to stifle a giggle before letting it out.  
"We should do this more often!" you giggled.  
"Only if you want to!" he replied with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Your wrist still in his grip, Benedict pulled you along the sidewalk away from the photographer's flashing cameras.  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" you asked, breathing heavily.  
"No, but as long as we get away from them, we'll be fine," he replied, sounding as if he wasn't out of breath at all. You assumed it was from the running he'd done during the filming for 'Sherlock'. He whipped you both around a corner and into a darkened alleyway. He checked around the wall before turning back to you.  
"Bene-" you started, but was quieted by his lips pressing against yours, harder this time. Surprise showing on your face again, you kissed him back. You knew full well how you felt about him, and not just because he was famous. It was because you had known him from childhood to the day he had become a well-known actor. Because every time you ever cried, he was there, and every time he ever got hurt, you were there. No matter what.  
"Ben- I- You-" you tried to speak between kisses, but you couldn't pull away from him. You needed to talk to him, get the answers you needed. Slowly, he moved from your lips to your jawline before reaching your neck.  
"Ben..." you said, desperate to speak to him. He gave you one last kiss before reluctantly retracting himself away.  
"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, grabbing your chin to face him.  
"Yeah, I just..." you trailed off, averting your (E/C) away from that adorable, concerning face. "I want to talk to you."  
"Yeah, probably shouldn't have jumped on it so quickly," he said, easing the tension a little.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Course we can." He smiled and took a careful glance around the corner, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
"Have they gone?" you asked hopefully. He laughed a bit.  
"Looks like they went somewhere else," he claimed, taking your hand in his and leading you to the sidewalk. "Must've gotten what they came for." You sighed.  
"We can go to my new flat," you said reassuringly. "Bit small, but I get privacy." You smirked at this, putting emphasis on the word 'privacy'. The grin that grew on his face caused you to drag him across the sidewalk towards your flat.  
Extended Ending  
"You know that I'd be okay with the photographers," you said as you and Benedict walked together briskly.  
"Really?" he asked curiously. You nodded and nudged him a little. You both did this to each other for a while until you happily shoved him to share the awkward annoyance together.


End file.
